The crop harvesting process, particularly when dealing with row crops having significant stalks, such as corn, requires a severing of the ear from the stalk and further processing by an agricultural harvester. The agricultural harvester typically includes a plurality of row units positioned in line with the expected row spacing of the crop. As the agricultural harvester moves through the field, the stalk with the agricultural crop is moved to a pair of counter rotating stalk rolls where the stalk is pulled downward to sever the agricultural crop from the stalk. The stalk rolls are usually cylinders arranged to rotate about axes extending in a fore and aft direction and a plurality of either flutes or blades extending radially from the cylinders to grip the stalk and pull it downward, to sever the agricultural crop from the stalk for further processing.
An important component of the stalk roll is the forward or entry section which acquires the stalk and guides it aft to the blades as the row unit is moved forward. Typical row units incorporate gather chains and an annular, conical or tapered base with one or more spiral flutes. A pair of side-by-side stalk rolls have the spiral flutes arranged so that they work together to direct the stalk toward the blades. A problem, however, with current designs is that the auger spiral flights are shallow and have a significant gap therebetween at the initial entry to the stalk rolls. This can allow misalignment and improper capturing of the stalk.
What is needed in the art therefore, is a row unit with stalk rolls that provide a positive and secure transfer of stalks into the stalk roll for processing.